Nina Skulut
Nina Skulut is one of the main characters of Hexane. She was named by forum users Don Quixote and snuffysam. Her web browser is Nergal, and her Mythological Role is the Knight of Doom. Biography At the beginning of the story, it is just another ordinary night for Nina in her grandpa's Transylvanian castle. When she enters the session at the same time as Lars, her castle is taken to the Land of Graves and Churches. She goes questing and soon meets one of her Squid consorts, who introduces himself as Carl Thooloo. She returns to her house eventually and goes on an alchemy spree, creating a number of strange items and powerful weapons. She resumes questing on her planet, going through her first Gate in the process. Eventually she is confronted by the Drow Pimp, who teleports her to the Land of Frogs and Wildlands above Erin's house. The two do some more alchemy together and eventually Nina is taken to Skaia by the Drow Pimp to learn about her powers as a Knight of Doom. The Drow Pimp is summoned away by the Draconian Dignitary and leaves Nina unattended. She escapes to LOGAC on a Prospitian battleship and begins researching ways to defeat the Drow Pimp. She collaborates with Lars and eventually joins him in the Land of Sky and Temples, where the two go to meet Lars's Denizen, Mummu. After Lars recieves his Choice, Nina returns to Skaia to unite the remaining Prospitians and Dersites in hopes of defeating the Drow Pimp. There, she meets up with Mack, Lars, Dell, and Erin and tells them her plan to defeat the Pimp. Personality and Traits Nina is a reserved young woman, although she can't resist messing with Mack a bit. She's interested in monsters and mythical creatures, as well as folklore. She has an obsession with the Beatles, and a signed photograph of Ringo Starr above her doorway. She is also into Shakespeare's plays and literature in general. She can be a bit condescending by accident, but tries to treat others as equals. She is very skilled at planning and coming up with ideas on the spot. She also seems to have a high amount of patience. Relationships Mack Swallow At the beginning of the story, Mack and Nina don't know each other very well. Nina takes delight in messing with Mack through Sburb, although eventually she stops this and begins to treat him with a little respect. Lars Demois Nina and Lars seem to be on good terms at the beginning of the story, enough for Nina to know that Lars can't stand Dell at least. They seem to be frustrated by each other a lot, however. They regard each other as siblings, which is technically correct. She seems to be slightly protective of Lars. Dell Talton Nina and Dell also seem to have a good friendship, and they seem to trust each other a lot. They trust each other enough for Nina to give Dell the responsibility of being her server player. However, Dell's tangents sometimes leave Nina annoyed. Erin Tiamaz Nina and Erin are very close friends. Erin's constant stories entertain Nina, and Nina keeps Erin grounded in reality. Erin also gives Nina advice when she asks for it. They began dating after being stuck together in darkness, only to get caught by the team and receive a wink from Kroblanco, much to their embarassment. Phobemios Phobemios is Nina’s patron. Gallery 00084.gif 00249.gif 00251.gif 00774.gif 01017.gif 01411.gif 01868.gif 01967.gif 02022.gif 02156.gif 02249.gif 02493.gif 02585.gif 02656.gif 02668.gif Category:Hexane kids Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Doom Players Category:Knights